narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Artist Returns
Gender The armadillo shows balls in this episode Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 14:56, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Your point?--Elveonora (talk) 15:51, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::They said it didn't in the anime Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 16:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Picture please? I don't remember his genitals having been shown in the episode--Elveonora (talk) 16:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Vid will help Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 16:20, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::No illegal links Akame. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Elveo: the censored version of course didn't show the genitals, the uncensored one did.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Man we can't even post the episode and what JOA said! Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 16:29, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :File:Armadiko genital.png ''~SnapperT '' 16:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Stupid that they do both censored and uncensored versions.--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::You have to admit that the episode and the chapter was funny though, an s-ranked mission about whether they have penises or not. Munchvtec (talk) 18:02, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Mighy Guy voice actor credit I re-watched episode 255 in English and Japanese, and not to sound blunt but despite his name listed in Kanji in the Japaneses credits I haven't heard Guy spoke ANY word in this episode as shown by the markers listed down below from the episode!!!: *6:21 *6:37 *9:30 I don't know what to say but it seems unusual if you ask me. --Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 08:23, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Guy made a grunting sound in the episode. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:43, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::But where? I watched the entire episode, but I still saw him remain unconscious throughout the remainder of the episode after using the 8th gate against Kisame in one of the previous episode, not to mention I haven't heard him make a sound. Unless if Guy made a grunting sound at marker 6:21 (Yamato grunting in frustration at Naruto on his Ecological survey) or when Yamato saves everyone from falling down uses his Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence.--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 16:43, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :::You do realise we don't make the credits up ourselves? So whether or not he had a speaking role that episode, if he gets listed in the credits, we list him in the credits. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:45, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::I am aware of that as the name was listed in the Japanese credits in Kanji, I just find it unusual that the credits listed his name if the character spoke no word!!!--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 04:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::It's not our job to speculate on talkpages about why a character was listed in episode credits. If you want to speculate about it, there are the for such things. Talkpages are for discussing article improvements, not randomly discussing things you notice in the article/episode. --''Saju '' 10:09, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I was unaware of putting it in the forums, and frankly their isn't a place in the forums on discussing this info!--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 02:57, January 31, 2017 (UTC)